babys_nightmare_circusfandomcom-20200214-history
Babygeist
The Babygeist is the true main antagonist of Baby's Nightmare Circus and is the hidden final boss. She is unlocked after completing all minigames and defeating Nightmare Ennard during Ennight. Appearance The Babygeist looks almost exactly like Nightmare Baby but she has wires instead of her normal clown shoes, her eyes are metallic and red, and her suit is pitch black with silver accents. After defeating her, Bidy reveals that The Babygeist isn’t actually an animatronic, but rather a glitch/bug in the game. It can be assumed that The Babygeist is a corrupted or broken model of Nightmare Baby. Bidy also reveals that The Babygeist is immortal as the game had registered it as a part of the game. Due to this, The Babygeist always comes back even after it had been beaten. Behaviour The Babygeist in the only animatronic active during Babygeist Attacks. She will randomly spawn at one of the four tents and the player has a short window of time to move to that tent and use the taser given to them at the start of the night to administer a controlled shock. Neglecting to do this in time will result in The Babygeist jumpscaring the player, causing a game over. The taser has a cool down so using it when The Babygeist is not present will most likely result in a jumpscare, as it will not have recharged in time for use when she is present. The player must survive until 6 AM to complete the night. After completing Babygeist Attacks the player will receive the following dialogue: A disfigured Babygeist will then appear on the screen giving "The Babygeist Ending", and the player will receive its endoskeleton for the Prize Corner. Classic Mode The Babygeist appears in Night 4 of Classic Mode, and will occasionally appear on the cameras. She has no known jumpscares, meaning she is most likely an easter egg. Trivia *The Babygeist resembles Nightmare from FNaF 4 as it is also a black/shadowy version of its original counterpart. *The Babygeist's endoskeleton, Funtime picture and Bidy's book are the only 3 items in the game to have Music. *The Babygeist is revealed to be the owner of the circus in a private chat. *Defeating The Babygeist using a controlled shock is reminiscient of Sister Location in which a similar mechanic is used to 'coerce' animatronics into behaving. *The Babygeist gives the player to endoskeleton upon being defeated making it the only thing that gives the player a part of itself. **Somehow without it’s endoskeleton it’s still capable of coming back to life. *The Babygeist is the second animatronic to give the player an ending, the first being Nightmare Ennard. *Although Babygeist is only seen on one night, she is still the true antagonist of pre-classic mode, being told by Bidy that it is the main reason the player can't escape. **Although the player can't escape with it being in the game, it always comes back, preventing the player to escape in any pre-classic mode ending since the game holds a place for it. Gallery 1493.png c7f0a43f3ddf206f2a7ed68ab4842eeb-dbvr19s.png|An official desktop of Babygeist spoopy.png|A image of her in the BTS images Epicgiest.png|A close up of Babygeist's face BabbyghostJump.gif|Babygeist Jumpscare Baby endo.jpg|Babygeist's endoskeleton reward Babygeist ending.jpg|Babygeist in the Babygeist Ending Babygeist windingstation.jpg|Babygeist in the Winding Station Babygeist bidybab.jpg|Babygeist in the Bidybab's tent Babygeist ballora.jpg|Babygeist on Ballora's Stage Babygeist babystage.jpg|Babygeist on Baby's Stage Audio Category:Boss Category:Main antagonist Category:Mini game Category:Night 4 Category:Classic mode